


Three Houses Journals - Verdant Wind/ Silver Snow

by ChronicleOfASillyEra



Series: Three Houses Journals [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Diary/Journal, Gen, Seteth is still the only sane one, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicleOfASillyEra/pseuds/ChronicleOfASillyEra
Summary: More secret journals from the Golden Deer students and some others. Follows Verdant Wind and Silver Snow.
Series: Three Houses Journals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986313
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Lone Moon

**Author's Note:**

> "Well. That escalated quickly."  
> -Claude von Riegan

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Lone Moon**

Well. That escalated quickly. One moment we’re Teach’s honor guard on her mission to receive a vision from the Goddess, next Edelgard reveals herself to be the Flame Emperor and tries to kill us all. And then things really went to shit.

Lady Rhea proclaimed that the ritual had failed and has locked herself in her room. Seteth had a long talk with Teach about what happened and both of them refuse to tell anyone what they discussed. Dimitri has pretty much gone feral by this point. Edelgard has proclaimed herself the new emperor of Adrestia and declared war on the church. Her army is on the march and will reach Garreg Mach in about three weeks. We are so fucked.

With both Rhea and Dimitri out of comission, Yuri and I have been banging our heads together, trying to think of a way to get us out of here safely. Seteth has issued a proclamation that those who don’t wish to fight are free to leave. Yuri’s group is organizing the evacuation of civilians. Edelgard knows about Abyss, so the place isn’t safe. Balthus has offered to stay with us and fight after the evacuation is finished. Good, we need every able fighter.

Listen to me. I almost started to sound like a leader there. Why am I even still here? I don’t care about Garreg Mach or the church at all. Or Fódlan for that matter. The only thing I ever wanted was answers to as many of my questions as possible. And maybe an awesome superweapon. I could do with one of those.

**Protection of Garreg Mach Volunteer List**

Please sign this list only if you are absolutely sure you wish to stay and fight. Know that this won’t be a minor skirmish like the battles we have fought before. We are going up against the empire.

That said, I won’t ask anything of you students that I wouldn’t do myself. So allow me to be the first volunteer fighter.

-Seteth

-Byleth Eisner. I promise I will protect you.

-Gatekeeper. I’m guarding that gate! It’s my job!

-Abysskeeper. And if that upper level ponce fails at his job, I’m here to help too.

-Mr. Backup. You know, the three of us actually do have names, why do we keep using our job titles and why is mine still Mr. Backup?

-Alois Rangeld. Never fear, the Knight of Seiros are here!

_(Note from Seteth: Please note that monastery personnel need not sign up on the volunteer list.)_

-Lysithea von Ordelia. Let me at them! Just point me in the right direction and I’ll start firing!

-CYRIL. I WILL PROTECT LADY RHEA.

-Claude von Riegan. I’m here if you need me.

-Balthus von Albrecht. King of Grappling, signing up.

-Flayn. Don’t try to stop me, brother.

-Leonie Pinelli. This is personal.

-Marianne von Edmund. I don’t know how much good it will do, but I am with you.

-Hilda Valentine Goeneril. I hate you people so much for making me work... Let’s get this over with quickly, okay?

-Raphael Kirsten. Trust in my muscles!

-Ignatz Victor. This is important.

-Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. Have any of you considered the repercussions these actions might have on our houses? I suppose this task will fall to myself. Someone has to reign you in.

-Ferdinand von Aegir. I will devote myself to correcting Edelgard’s mistakes.

-Annette Fantine Dominic. Can you hear the people sing? Singing the songs of angry men.

-Petra Macneary. You have my bow. And my axe. And my sword. I probably have a couple hunting knives too.

-Linhardt von Hevring. I’m just here because I overslept, okay?

**Journal of Petra Macneary**

**Lone Moon**

Linhardt was left behind because of too much sleeping. This is bad. He hates fighting. He will need helping.

I offered Linhardt to teach him of hunting, to help him survive in the wild. He refused because he doesn’t like blood. I then brought him a supply of meat for his travelings, carefully de-blooded. Then he said, okay, I’ll admit it, I didn’t oversleep, I’m here because I want to be, now please remove those deer carcasses from my room.

I am filled with glad now.

**Journal of Seteth**

**Lone Moon**

We have amassed a decently sized group of volunteers to protect the monastery. Rhea is still keeping to her room, but will hopefully recover in time for the evacuation.

The story I have pieced together from Byleth’s rather confused explanation is... disturbing. I am almost certain that Rhea is the one who caused her change and if that is true...

I have not mentioned this to Byleth, but if my suspicions are correct, Rhea sent her to the Holy Tomb, expecting her to die and to have the Goddess take her place. Which is... I don’t know what to say. I did not expect this from Rhea. It is disgustingly immoral. If I’m being perfectly honest here, Rhea locking herself in her room can be considered a good thing. I don’t think I would be able to face her after hearing this.

I will have to confront Rhea after Edelgard’s rebellion has been put down. This will not be pleasant. I should make arrangements to remove Flayn and myself from Garreg Mach after all of this.

**Picture Diary of Cyril**

**Lone Moon**

Sketch of Cyril in shining armor protecting Lady Rhea from an evil Edelgard

**Journal of Ignatz Victor**

**Lone Moon**

Cyril is making some progress in his understanding of art with his latest piece. He seems to finally understand that a painting can also depict scenes the artist wishes to happen. Of course when I asked him about it, he said he’d already asked the blacksmith to make him some shiny armor like that, but Professor Byleth said wyvern riders shouldn’t be shiny, because that made them easier to hit. He didn’t want his wyvern in the picture, because then he’d have to be in the air, and Lady Rhea should be on the ground, and also wyverns are really hard to draw.

**Journal of Marianne von Edmund**

**Lone Moon**

Ignatz and Cyril came by the stables in order to practice drawing wyverns. Ignatz asked if I could make one of them do a dramatic pose. I led a wyvern outside and made it pose by holding a fresh lamb leg just out of his reach, which looked dramatic enough, but then they wanted me to make the wyvern hold its pose for several hours!

The drawing attempt did not end well.

**Picture Diary of Cyril**

**Lone Moon**

Badly burned half-finished sketch of a posing wyvern

THAT’S WHY I SAID THEY’RE HARD TO DRAW.

**Journal of Hilda Valentine Goeneril**

**Lone Moon**

Wow, this school year has really been something. Holst had it so much easier! All that happened when he was attending were some minor skirmishes with bandits. Meanwhile we had kidnappings, assassinations, a burning village and now even a war! Why did this have to happen this year? I really should have just stayed home!

**Journal of Lysithea von Ordelia**

**Lone Moon**

Lorenz has come up with the plan for the two of us to trade Thyrsus during battle. That way, we can both profit from the increased spell range. I asked him what about the protection from enemy attacks, and he made some grandiose speech about it being a true nobleman’s duty to shield frail maidens, and how he would gladly sacrifice himself for my well-being. I glared at him until he added that also he was usually wearing more armor than I was, so it made more sense for me to hold Thyrsus.

It’s too bad that Lorenz makes for such a poor meatshield. I mean, there’s no meat to hide behind!

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Lone Moon**

The imperial army is at the gates. Let’s hope we’re ready for them.


	2. Guardian Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The mere thought of it makes me shudder in an entirely unbecoming fashion!"  
> -Lorenz Hellman Gloucester

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Guardian Moon**

We were not, in fact, ready for them.

I found my old journal in my room. After Rhea transformed into a giant dragon to defeat Solon and his army of demonic beasts, I was knocked into a chasm and seem to have spent the past five years asleep. This is highly unusual even for me.

_And you would have slept even longer if I hadn’t woken you up like the spoiled child you are!_

Sothis? Is that you?

_Of course it‘s me, you stupid jerk! Didn’t you hear me yell at you to move your ass over to Garreg Mach, just in time to save your students from being slaughtered by bandits?_

Well, I was a bit early. Claude and I still had time for a light snack before the battle and Seteth found an opportunity to chew me out for being gone for five years. So, the usual.

_That is not the point! You would easily have slept five more years if I hadn’t made my way back from the eternal void of nothingness I had disappeared to, just because you clearly cannot be trusted on your own. Why, you didn’t even last two months without me before crawling under a rock and sleeping for five years! Even Indech wouldn’t be that lazy!_

Wait, Saint Indech? And what’s an eternal void of nothingness? And how did you get back? And

_Will you please stop asking such nonsensical questions of me? Don’t you have better things to do?_

...Sothis...

_Go! Shoo, shoo!_

You have no idea how that happened either, do you?

_No fucking clue. Unless your love for me brought me back from the dead, I’m stumped._

I don’t think you’re my type. You’re a bit non-corporeal. And a gremlin.

_You know, I chose to be here. I don’t have to take this from you. And you look just as much of a gremlin now as I do._

I missed you, Sothis.

_Yeah, same here._

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Guardian Moon**

Well. That certainly was an unexpected turn of events.

I flew over to Garreg Mach for the Millenium Festival, because I’m a sentimental idiot I guess. I was nearby, so I thought I might as well. There I met a second set of sentimental fools, namely Seteth and Flayn, who had been hiding nearby for the past five years. Flayn had insisted they keep our appointment with Teach, and Seteth claims to have played along with his sister’s whims.

That’s probably when I first started to suspect that something was going to happen. I mean, not even Seteth would head into enemy territory occupied by bandits with his little sister just to indulge her. I remembered the whole weirdness surrounding Teach’s visit to the Holy Tomb and started to wonder if he actually believed she’d make it to our reunion.

And, well, she did. Looking not a day older than when she disappeared. Not even that much worse for wear. Flayn was the first to recover from her shock. While Seteth and I were still picking our jaws off the floor, she’d already charged Teach, pulled her into a hug and started asking questions.

Apparently, Teach has been sleeping all the time. Which, well, that’s Teach for you. I honestly wouldn’t put it past her. Seteth seems to agree with me, I heard him mumble something like „Makes sense I guess“. Then Flayn said something about sleeping for long times as well and Seteth told her to go look for some food, Teach was probably hungry.

After our meal, we set off to chase those bandits out of Garreg Mach. There was a minor scuffle between Seteth and Flayn on the question of leaving her behind for her safety that ended when Teach and I sided with the option that didn’t involve leaving our only healer behind. Teach rolled her eyes at Seteth and complained about his strategy. He looked as if he wouldn’t have minded her sleeping a few years longer. Flayn put on her gauntlets, which almost led to another scuffle, but by that point the bandits had spotted us.

We were severely outnumbered in the beginning, but then a cry of „We are Ferdinand von Aegir and Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!“ sounded across the battlefield as the aforementioned two charged into the bandits. They were closely followed by Cyril and Ignatz, sketching their dramatic entrance.

Hilda, Leonie and Annette arrived shortly after with their axes. Apparently Annette has learned to set her axe on fire in the past five years, so that was impressive. Petra appeared out of the shadows, deposited a sleepy Linhardt in the corner and disappeared again. We were only able to locate her through the distant cries of enemies.

Finally, the northeastern wall came crashing down as Raphael and Balthus punched their way through. The surviving bandits were immediately incinerated by Marianne, while Lysithea stood back and healed the punch bros. We were so stunned by this that all of us stopped fighting and stared at the two. Even the bandits felt that something was wrong.

Then Lysithea gave the surrounding bandits an innocent smile, curtsied, took a deep breath and yelled „OPPOSITE DAY, BITCHES!“ as she threw a whirlwind of spells around.

To be honest, even Lorenz was relieved at the sight of that carnage.

**Journal of Seteth**

**Guardian Moon**

After the surprising return of Professor Byleth, we have settled in Garreg Mach once again. Some of the students and staff have returned, others are not accounted for. There has been no trace of Rhea ever since that battle five years ago. We have searched her room for clues, but the only thing we found so far were more outfits for Byleth. I immediately vetoed the Dancer outfit and am incredibly glad she did not have it for the ball, Byleth said the Enlightened One outfit was the most ridiculous thing she’d ever seen and as for the last outfit... We have agreed not to speak of it.

The imperial army appears to have gotten wind of our presence here and is marching towards us, just like it did five years ago. Let’s hope that this time, we will be ready.

**Journal of Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**

**Guardian Moon**

After a long and careful deliberation, I have decided that my duty lies with the Church’s forces. Ferdinand and I have had ample debates about this over tea during the past five years. He has been hiding with Lysithea’s family, as my father had joined forces with the Empire and I was thus unable to offer my hospitality to my brew buddy. As it is, I was able to visit Ferdinand and Lysithea quite often under the guise of my courtship – an excuse which I still haven’t dared reveal to Lysithea. She believes that I told my father I was trying to get Thyrsus back.

While war times are certainly a bad opportunity to consider matrimony in general, I have been wondering if it isn’t my duty to get married and sire an heir in these trying times. If I should die, what would become of House Gloucester? I most certainly would not wish to see it under my younger brother’s management. The mere thought of it makes me shudder in an entirely unbecoming fashion!

I will need to debate this point with Ferdinand during our next tea time.

**Journal of Leonie Pinelli**

**Guardian Moon**

Well, here we are again, at Garreg Mach! It’s a lot different from our time at school. The rebuilding efforts will take time, which we have little of, and money, which we have even less of. Claude has made me quartermaster of our forces, since I know how to make a little go a long way. I immediately went to work and have devised some strict regulations that will help us out.

**Journal of Raphael Kirsten**

**Guardian Moon**

This is terrible! Claude made Leonie quartermaster and she has put us on war rations! That means three meals a day, no seconds, no thirds, no snacks, no dessert, no soup! She threatened to shoot me if I asked about one more meal, so I’m not entirely sure about picnics, fourths and midnight hunger pangs, but Ignatz says it’s not looking good for those either.

My poor muscles!

**Journal of Petra Macneary**

**Guardian Moon**

I heard a cry like that of a wounded beast from the courtyard, so I went to end its suffering. It was only Raphael. He had learned that we are to be having only three meals per day. I told him that was plenty, in Brigid we have sometimes only one meal when the hunting is bad. He said that’s probably why I’m so scrawny. Then he jumped and said, we could go hunting again, so we’ll have more food! Then we can eat more food!

Raphael went to Leonie to ask her, but she shot him. Then I explained Raphael’s plan to her, and she said hunting was already included in her plans, because we couldn’t survive just on greenhouse produce. Professor Byleth, Linhardt, Seteth, Flayn and Alois are already on fishing duty, and once Raphael recovers, he’ll be going hunting with us and Claude.

**Journal of Alois Rangeld**

**Guardian Moon**

I have been banned from fishing duty because the others claim my loud voice is scaring the fishes. I tried to explain that this wasn’t possible, because when you’re underwater, you can’t really hear what’s being said outside. Byleth put her head underwater to test this, and she said that while she couldn’t hear anybody else, I was still loud and clear. So I was relegated to kitchen duty.

Annette has been writing some kitchen songs to help with her cooking, so we’ve been singing those all the time. The kitchen staff has threatened to quit, but I’m sure we can win them over. Maybe a friendship song? I should help Annette write one.

**Song Book of Annette Fantine Dominic**

**Guardian Moon**

Kitchen Song (collaboration with Alois)

Cooking is fun! Cooking is fun!

Ho ho ho! Cooking is fun!

Everybody loves to eat!

Fruits, veggies, sweets and meat!

(Alois: Especially meat!)

But before you can fill your tummy-tummy tum,

there’s a lot of work to be done!

We clean and cut and peel and shrub,

we watch pots boil, fry things in oil,

we match and mix all sorts of tricks,

we cook and bake for you!

Cooking is fun! Cooking is fun!

Ho ho ho! Cooking is fun!

**Journal of Ferdinand von Aegir**

**Guardian Moon**

I realize we are at war, thank you very much, but is it too much to ask for a decent supply of tea leaves? Leonie completely left the nicer things in life out of her budget! Lorenz and I went to her to explain the importance of a relaxing conversation over tea, and she honestly had the nerve to suggest we collect some fir needles in the woods and use them to make, I quote, „something like pine needle tea, that’s a thing, right?“. I explained to her that while this is indeed „a thing“, fir is not an acceptable substitution, but then Raphael came in because he had remembered yet another meal Leonie had removed from the meal plan and we were forced to leave.

Lorenz and I have gathered our meagre remaining supplies together and will carefully ration them, as well as dry the leaves for a second, or if this war goes on for longer, possibly even a third brew. Truly, this is barbarious! It took the world less than five years to descend from the height of civilization back to the dark ages!

**Journal of Cyril**

**Guardian Moon**

I am very happy to be back at Garreg Mach monastery, although I miss Lady Rhea’s presence very much. I have carried my sleeping bag up to the hallway in front of her door and will guard her room until she returns. I am also working on my painting of Lady Rhea from memory.

**Journal of Catherine**

**Guardian Moon**

She’s rationing the booze???

**Journal of Shamir Nevrand**

**Guardian Moon**

Catherine attempted to strangle Leonie after learning that alcohol was going to be rationed as well. Barely managed to drag her away, then I calmed her down with a bottle of my own stuff. I don’t mean to brag, but I can make good shit out of pretty much everything.

Of course Leonie later told me that my moonshine was already included in her calculations. Can’t get anything past that girl. We made a deal: I get free access to the kitchen leftovers (after she has scoured them for anything useful of course) to make as much booze from them as I can, and she gets half of it for her supplies.


	3. Pegasus Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pegasus probably tastes like chicken."  
> -Leonie Pinelli

**Journal of Leonie Pinelli**

**Pegasus Moon**

Really, everybody’s a critic here!

Even after setting the town on fire (which I was very much against, not that anybody listens to me), there were still more than enough armor and weapon parts on the battlefield, we just had to collect them. Certain nobles might be too squeamish for a bit of looting, but really, the longer you complain, the worse the smell, not to mention that blood stains are best washed out when still fresh. Up until that point, Claude supported me and made them follow my orders, but when I made the perfectly reasonable suggestion of using the horse and pegasus cadavers to supply our ever-dwindling foodstocks, even he stared at me like I had lost my mind. What, like he’s never eaten horse in his life? What else are you going to do once they get too old to work? And Pegasus probably tastes like chicken.

Ferdinand started to cry and Lorenz asked me if we were going to eat the dead soldiers next. I told him that was only the emergency plan for the winter. Waste not, want not. Reduce, reuse, recycle, that’s my motto!

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Pegasus Moon**

Faced between the loss of my dignity and the danger of letting Leonie lead us all into cannibalism, I chose to sacrifice my dignity. I have written to Judith and asked for her help.

**Journal of Annette Fantine Dominic**

**Pegasus Moon**

The constant complaints about our war rations are annoying the kitchen staff to no end, so me and Alois cheered them up with some more songs! He’s not a very good singer, but has a loud voice and can talk really fast. He says he had to learn that because people always try to cut him off before he finishes his jokes. Anyway, I thought about how to use Alois‘ abilities and came up with a spoken-word style of songs. The kitchen staff really liked Alois‘ performance! Two of the maids came up with some sweet dance moves and it turns out the undercook is great at imitating a large variety of kitchen utensils, so we included that as well!

**Journal of Raphael Kirsten**

**Pegasus Moon**

I tried to put on a green wig and disguise myself as Seteth to get seconds today, but the kitchen staff recognized me. Alois gave me a lecture on how important it was to show respect for the kitchen crew, but I didn’t catch half of it because it was so fast and I think it rhymed? It was so confusing that I had to sit down. One of the cooks said „You just got served, fool!“ and left, making a noise like a sizzling pan full of delicious meat. Now I’m confused and hungry!

**Journal of Shamir Nevrand**

**Pegasus Moon**

Got into a brawl with Leonie over the potato peels today. She said there was more than enough potato left on the peel to feed half the monastery, I said I needed them to make vodka. Claude broke us up and suggested that Leonie should lead a fishing trip to Lake Teutates for supplies.

**Journal of Leonie Pinelli**

**Pegasus Moon**

Our supply run was rudely interrupted by a giant magic monster. Linhardt was absolutely fascinated with it and it gave me a really sweet bow, so I can’t be too mad at it, but with all the fog and magic illusions, the trip still didn’t solve our food problems.

**Journal of Linhardt von Hevring**

**Pegasus Moon**

Okay, so... Giant fuck-off dragon with a clearly visible Indech crest on its forehead? Living at Lake Teutates, a place commonly associated with Saint Indech? Called „Uncle“ by Flayn, who would have me know that she is most certainly not Saint Cethleann? And she and Seteth got really upset when Leonie suggested eating the dragon?

Yeah, no, I got nothing. Clearly this is all a coincidence.

**Journal of Flayn**

**Pegasus Moon**

It was so nice to meet Uncle again! My brother and I snuck off after the battle to have a little chat with him. He spends most of his time in his hermitage, so he doesn’t get out much and didn’t know what was going on in the world. It had been a while since my brother last visited him, before I came to Garreg Mach, so I couldn’t accompany him at that time. He was very happy to see me. HE did acknowledge that I have grown significantly, unlike my brother!

I told him about going to school and about the Punch Club and how I’m going to become a War Cleric! He agreed with me that this was a great choice and said he almost felt like visiting us so he could see that for himself. I hope he will! Uncle is very shy, but once you get to know him, he’s really funny!

**Journal of Marianne von Edmund**

**Pegasus Moon**

I was so scared! The crest scholar who has been following me around came to the monastery today and told people about my crest! I thought it was all over, but Professor Byleth didn’t seem fazed by it at all?

I mean, not that she ever seems fazed by, well, anything, but none of the students seemed to mind either. Other than Linhardt and Professor Hanneman, who say my crest of Maurice is very fascinating and could they please study it?

I asked Seteth about it, and he said „Look, Marianne, we have Professor Byleth with her crest of flames, Annette who can explode entire buildings by singing about it, Hapi’s summoning sighs, Lysithea wielding more magic power than should be legal and whatever is going on with Constance. Even if you were to actually transform into a demonic beast, you wouldn’t make my top five list of threats to the monastery. That said, please don’t take this as a challenge.“

I guess he’s not wrong.

**Journal of Lysithea von Ordelia**

**Pegasus Moon**

Oh this is just not fair! Why does Marianne get a sweet fuck-off sword? I want a sword too! I put in a request for a Levin Sword, but Yuri and Manuela already called dibs. Maybe Catherine will let me borrow Thunderbrand?

**Journal of Hilda Valentine Goeneril**

**Pegasus Moon**

Lysithea and Marianne are taking sword lessons from Catherine now. They managed to destroy all our training dummies before Professor Byleth could order them to start with wooden training swords. Quartermaster Leonie is really mad, because this month’s budget didn’t include funds for new training dummies. She’s currently trying to find a suitable replacement.

Also, wow, Marianne has really been carrying herself a lot better since she defeated that beast! That newfound confidence is so sexy!

**Journal of Balthus von Albrecht**

**Pegasus Moon**

Rapahel and I were assigned to be the replacement training dummies until Leonie can build new ones! It’s a fun job, and we’re paid in horse jerky! I probably shouldn’t have made fun of Lysithea’s weak attacks though, she grabbed Thunderbrand and went to town on me. Yuri says I brought this on myself and I should be grateful she kept healing me between attacks.

**Journal of Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**

**Pegasus Moon**

I made Lysithea a present of a beautiful upgraded Levin Sword. She was very grateful for it. I tried to tactfully bring up the possibility of her returning Thyrsus to my house, but she seemed insistent on dual-wielding the sword and the staff.

Marriage might end up being the only option left.


	4. Lone Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who needs plot when you can get loot, right?"  
> -Byleth Eisner

**Journal of Judith Daphnel**

**Lone Moon**

Aww yeah. Who’s the coolest chick in Fódlan? That’s me right here! Met up with Claude in the burning valley, kicked some imperial ass, kicked Gwendal’s ass especially hard, rode back triumphantly and fed all of Claude’s hungry soldiers. All in a day’s work.

I was immediately jumped by some kid claiming to be Claude’s quartermaster who wanted to document all of my rations and include them into her monthly budget. Told her to knock herself out if she felt like it, but I’d brought enough food and there was more where that came from. On hearing that some huge guy hugged me and started to cry. I caught something about happy muscles before the girl pulled him off.

Anyway, I inspected the rest of the place. Claude hasn’t done too bad a job all things considered. The army is sizable and disciplined, and he has a knack at motivating them. Definitely not gonna praise the kid, it’s just go right to his head as always. I gave him a good knock on the back that sent him flying, that should be enough.

Improved troop morale by telling the Gloucester kid that his new hairstyle made him look like his hair stylist had given up halfway through. The soldiers loved it.

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Lone Moon**

Cannibalism would have been worse, I keep telling myself. A good leader should always be ready to make sacrifices for the good of his people, and having Judith around certainly counts.

Besides, I’m used to worse from Nader.

_Nader, huh? What an unusual sounding name. Where have I heard that one before?_

Oh, that’s just a nickname. For my uncle Nardel. Long story.

**Journal of Linhardt von Hevring**

**Lone Moon**

I was shocked to see Ashe in the service of Count Rowe. I feared the worst when he tried to face our army, but his assailant was chased off by a strangely familiar cat. I think it was that stray he and Caspar were always feeding back then. Ashe followed the cat and obviously I followed Ashe and the three of us came across Caspar, who was praising „Loog Thunderblast“.

Caspar and Ashe are going to ditch the war and look for adventure with their battlecat. They invited me to come along with them, but I refused. Camping in the wilderness really isn’t my idea of a good time. Besides, my father joined up with Edelgard, so assuming we win the war, nothing should stand between me and a life of research, and that’s definitely worth fighting for!

Still, I am glad that Caspar is getting out of this conflict. I was really worried we might end up on opposing sides.

**Journal of Marianne von Edmund**

**Lone Moon**

I have been feeling a lot better since we defeated that ancient demonic beast! Stronger too! During the battle in Ailell, I felt a strange surge of power coursing through me and was able to wield my sword with more strength than before. Then today I went to give one of the wyverns an emetic and instead of making his usual threatening hisses, he cowered before me and let me administer the medicine without trouble. What difference a bit of confidence makes!

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Lone Moon**

Cyril insists on sleeping on the doorstep to Lady Rhea’s room until she returns. Today Hilda was finally able to convince him that the room needed to be cleaned regularly and that he had to let people enter. Cyril reluctantly allowed her and Flayn inside. They found a letter Lady Rhea had written to me five years ago! Of course it didn’t answer any of my questions about what the fuck has been going on here, but it contained directions to a hidden treasure in the Holy Mausoleum, and who needs plot when you can get loot, right?

The army of ghosts and golems guarding it was a bit much though. After we finished beating them up, Seteth noticed instructions on how to disable the traps on the back of the letter. Whoops? There was also a „Byleth“ setting. When we activated it, the ghost enemies came back and started to sing what Seteth said was a beautiful ancient love song in the old speech of the Goddess. We both agreed that this was weird.

_It was a very beautiful song. One of my favorites, in fact._

You’re really not helping here.

**Journal of Seteth**

**Lone Moon**

Well, I suppose it’s good to know that on the evening before going to war against half the continent, Rhea still had her priorities in order. Once she is safely back in Garreg Mach, I really need to have a long talk with her about this whole Byleth situation.

**Journal of Petra Macneary**

**Lone Moon**

After fiddling with Lady Rhea’s trap control device for a bit, Claude and I discovered the „Party!!!“ setting. It made colored lights flash and produced some sweet beats. After we take the Great Bridge of Myrddin, we’ll have our victory party down there! Seteth is against it of course, but Claude says if the archbishop didn’t want us to throw down in the Holy Mausoleum, she wouldn’t have installed a fog machine!

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Lone Moon**

How strange that all of a sudden people have started to refer to me as The Master Tactician everywhere I go. I wonder if this could possibly be related to a certain game of chess that I won. By a mile.

_Look, friend, the stakes were clear. Loser has to refer to the winner as „Master Tactician“ the entire next week. Is it my fault that people have been following my lead? Wouldn’t you agree that I went above and beyond my duty in making people other than me refer to you by your new title, oh Master Tactician?_

You’re such a sore loser, Yuri.

_Incidentally, there is no such thing as „Reverse Wyverning“ in Almyran chess. In fact, there is no such thing as „Almyran chess“ in the first place and it certainly doesn’t have wyverns._

Shows what you know. They play it all the time in Almyra.

**Journal of Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**

**Lone Moon**

I went on a diplomatic visit to my father, accompanied by Lysithea. The goal was twofold. First, I wished to ascertain his intentions towards the Alliance. Second, I wished to introduce my bride-to-be.

As for the first part, my father regretfully chooses to side with the Empire, even going so far as to call me a traitor to the Gloucester name and a disgrace. Lysithea set him on fire. She is certainly warming up to me. I was quite surprised, although she claims it was just because her hand slipped.

**Journal of Lysithea von Ordelia**

**Lone Moon**

Damn it, how did that stupid Claude find out about me setting Lord Gloucester on fire to defend Lorenz? He keeps following me around and singing „Lorenz and Lysithea, sitting in a tree“!

Okay, yes, I felt bad for the guy! He’d been bragging the whole way about how he was going to convince his father to do his noble duty and stuff, also some things about how happy he was I’d finally get to see his home, and then his father wouldn’t even listen to us and threatened to send Lorenz to his room and I got angry and I set Lord Gloucester on fire, there! This has nothing to do with me having any sort of crush on the guy, no matter what Claude says and no matter what Hilda says and no matter if we danced at that ball five years ago I’m not even thinking about this anymore I need to study!

**Journal of Hanneman von Essar**

**Lone Moon**

Lysithea asked me today if there was a way to use crestology to prevent puberty. I told her this was the second time someone had asked me this question and the answer was still no. She set off to Abyss to consult Constance.

**Journal of Balthus von Albrecht**

**Lone Moon**

Lysithea and Constance are researching how to stop puberty! I told them that’s a terrible idea, if nobody goes through puberty, we won’t have any MILFs!

Now they refuse to talk to me. Oh well. Wonder if Judith is still single? That is one awesome lady.


	5. Great Tree Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That sounds like my idea of a fun time!"  
> -Raphael Kirsten

**Journal of Petra Macneary**

**Great Tree Moon**

Our victory party in the Party Mausoleum was a great success! The troops are highly motivated, we all got drunk on Shamir’s moonshine and danced all night!

**Journal of Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**

**Great Tree Moon**

The imperial sympathizers in the Alliance have received a sound thrashing. I don’t feel much pity for them. My father failed to see the greater picture. Fortunately I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, am here to take the reins of our house and lead it into Fódlan’s new dawn.

Ferdinand agrees with me that it was necessary, and that my father, for all his faults, at least behaved as becomes a noble. He did not surrender until it was clear that he had been beaten, and he did not draw out the fight any longer after his defeat. Compare this inner nobility to a lowlife like Acheron, who surrendered as soon as Lysithea poked him with her training sword. I mean, really? I know that girl has a reputation, but that was just weak. While I wouldn’t have wanted her to dirty her new Levin Sword with Acheron’s blood, I expected better from one of my house’s vassals!

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Great Tree Moon**

We took the Great Bridge of Myrddin and secured Alliance Territory. Our next plan of action was obvious: Go treasure hunting in the desert!

Yeah, fact is, with our supplies replenished thanks to Judith and the imperial sympathizers taken care of, our troops suddenly had a lot of downtime and that just seemed like a disaster waiting to happen. When Balthus appeared on my doorstep and started talking about how it would really impress Judith if we got revenge on that huge golem who chased us five years ago, I knew I had to take action. So I grabbed all the bored people and Hilda and we went looking for treasure. Flayn joined us for healing.

We found a giant monster that looked a lot like „Mr. Magic Monster“ according to Leonie. It did cough up a magic weapon as well, so maybe that wasn‘t just a coincidence? We beat on it a little while and then it fell asleep. Flayn said we should just leave it be and loot the place.

**Journal of Leonie Pinelli**

**Great Tree Moon**

I wonder how many magic monsters there are! Do all of them hand out magic weapons?

Flayn says she doesn't think there can be that many left, but I think I'll go look for some more. Sounds like a good business idea!

**Journal of Flayn**

**Great Tree Moon**

How nice! I got to see another one of my uncles again! He was pretty angry because of something Claude did, but said it was still nice to see me. I told him about visiting my uncle near Lake Teutates two months ago and that me and my brother are living at Garreg Mach right now. He was very interested, especially when I confided my suspicions about my brother’s feelings for the professor. Uncle sent his best regards to my brother and said he hoped we’d see each other again soon.

**Journal of Raphael Kirsten**

**Great Tree Moon**

The Punch Bros had a little fighting tournament today! That Nardel guy Claude brought in challenged Balthus to a duel to see who could ask Lady Judith out! I wanted to fight too, but I didn’t want to ask Lady Judith out, because she’s not really my type, even if I appreciate her bringing us all that food. They both threatened to fight me for her honor, but Flayn intervened and suggested that if I won I could just ask someone else out. Nardel handed all of us our butts though, until Marianne stepped into the ring and defeated him, then claimed her victory by bending Hilda over and kissing her while we cheered. Nardel said he was sad that he didn’t win, but to see the Big Pink Menace happy was reward enough.

Flayn wanted to know who I would have asked out if I won, and I said I hadn’t really thought about it, I just wanted to fight, but maybe I would have asked her if she wanted to visit that all-you-can-eat meat and fish place I heard of, because that sounds like my idea of a fun time! She said that sounded wonderful, maybe we should go there, but of course I said I couldn’t ask her out, because I hadn’t won the tournament. She called me an idiot.

**Journal of Ferdinand von Aegir**

**Great Tree Moon**

We received word that my father had been sighted near Hrym, so a small group went to see if we could be of aid. Sadly, we were too late. He had been gruesomely dismembered by peasants, or so Lysithea described his state to me. She was about to go into more details when Petra grabbed her and carried her off. Linhardt said it was probably for the best that I didn’t hear the rest, as it made him want to vomit.

I was incredibly disappointed to find out that the peasants did have good reason for their murderous intent. It shames me to say this, but my father acted towards the occupied territory of Hrym in a way most unbecoming of a nobleman. Lorenz and I discussed the matter with Lysithea over tea and between these revelations and the role my father played in the Insurrection of the Seven, my faith in him has been entirely shattered.

I wonder if Edelgard’s intentions to overthrow the nobility stem from like experiences? Would I have walked the same path as her, if I had known then what I do now?

I shared my sentiments with Lorenz and Lysithea. He suggested I write my feelings into a sonnet. She suggested I use them to fuel a murderous rampage. This began a heated discussion over the phrase „The pen is mightier than the sword“. I left Lorenz to his questionable courtship and went to Manuela to talk about opera.

**Journal of Annette Fantine Dominic**

**Great Tree Moon**

I was called in to settle a dispute between Lysithea and Lorenz on the power of words. I sang a riveting ballad of heroic deeds in war, but they left midway to slaughter some bandits.

**Journal of Lysithea von Ordelia**

**Great Tree Moon**

Never knew Lorenz had it in him! That was some sweet carnage!

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Great Tree Moon**

We have had two interesting additions to our ranks: Flayn’s uncles have come to visit their favorite niece!

Rajaion seems to have been the driving force behind the visit. His brother Soren is more of a recluse. Flayn told me that he hadn’t actually left his domicile in quite a while. After greeting his family and giving a small nod from afar to our leaders, Soren proceeded to barricade himself in the most distant room he could find. Flayn says it’s not that he hates people, he’s just very shy and prefers the company of his books. He has done some nightly excursions to the dining hall, the library and the shadow library.

_Yeah, he’s always been like that. He writes some really interesting stories though, you should ask him to show you some._

Rajaion seems to be enjoying himself, and also to make fun of pretty much everything here. He keeps calling me „little sister“. I told him we weren’t related, but he just winked at me and said that might still happen. I have no idea what he means by that. I told him my mother died when I was born and my father died five years ago, and I definitely didn’t feel like reviving one of them in a bloody sacrifice ritual, because that did not go over well the last time someone tried that. He looked a bit confused after that.

_Glad to see you’re still completely oblivious. Tell Rajaion he’s got his work cut out for him._

Wait, do you know what is going on here? Tell me!

_Hmm... Nah._

Sothis!

**Journal of Seteth**

**Great Tree Moon**

Wonderful. Just great. My brother is here to torment me once more. Flayn appears to have told Rajaion lots of things about our life here, including of course her ideas about Byleth and I. I have tried to explain to him that this is entirely unfounded, but of course he refuses to listen. Meanwhile, Soren has locked himself in my bedroom and refuses to come out, so I’m camping in my office. This is just like when we were younger, except now it’s even more aggravating and there’s no Rhea around to keep the peace!

Byleth has offered me the use of her quarters, but I suspect this would make things even worse.

**Journal of Flayn**

**Great Tree Moon**

My uncles are here! I never expected that they would actually leave their retirement, but here they are!

Apparently Uncle Soren figured out a way that allows them to spend some time with us at the monastery several years ago, as a side effect of some research he did. He just never bothered to tell anyone, because, as he told me through his locked door, he figured that as soon as he did, someone would appear and drag him back to civilization, and clearly he was proven right. I couldn’t argue against that, so I merely pointed out that it was quite nice to have his company again, and that I would very much love to actually see him. He handed me a self portrait the next day.

Ignatz says it’s an impressive piece for how quick it must have been drawn. Uncle Soren has had a lot of practice, what with spending most of his life hiding in his room. He also said that my uncle closely ressembles his artistic vision of how Saint Indech must have looked like, as by all accounts he was an extraordinarly shy man. Ignatz asked my uncle for permission to use that sketch as a model for his painting of the Four Saints. When Uncle Soren heard that I was to stand model for Saint Cethleann as well he asked Ignatz who the other models were supposed to be, my brother and Uncle Rajaion? Ignatz admitted that he had used my brother’s likeness for Saint Cichol, and actually now that he mentioned it, Uncle Rajaion would be a great fit for Saint Macuil. Uncle Soren managed to hold his laughter until after Ignatz had disappeared to ask my uncle for his aid, then he collapsed.

Uncle Rajaion and I have made a pact! We are going to work together to make my brother admit his feelings for Professor Byleth! While we’re at it, he says he’ll also help me with my own romantic problems. Of course I refused to admit that there were any problems, but he said he was quite certain of it and winked at me.

He is so nice! I wonder why he and my brother don’t get along?

**Journal of Cyril**

**Great Tree Moon**

Ignatz is very upset because Flayn’s uncle won’t model for him. She has been in our studio trying to console him all day. I would like to have some peace and quiet to work on my painting of Lady Rhea. I hope that I will be able to finish it before we save her, so that it can be my welcoming gift to her.

**Journal of Linhardt von Hevring**

**Great Tree Moon**

Seteth has threatened to fire Professor Hanneman if he doesn’t stop asking his uncles for blood samples. He argues, and I certainly agree with him, that two different crests in siblings are rare enough that a closer look into their bloodline is a duty to crestology.

I suggested that based on my research of crest characteristics, Soren might actually bear yet a third crest. His behavior certainly reminds me of my old classmate Bernie. Professor Hanneman, who never really bought into this line of thinking, reminded me that he bears a minor crest of Indech as well and is not in the habit of locking himself in his room constantly, unless of course his research requires it. He also reiterated his old arguments that I am only sleepy because I forget the time when studying, and that Ferdinand von Aegir has of yet not even shown the remotest sign of becoming more like Seteth.

I must admit, that second point is a bit troubling. Ferdinand and Manuela have been practising duets lately while Lorenz is busy courting Lysithea, and I cannot for the life of me imagine Seteth doing that. And I usually have a good imagination. For example I suggested to Flayn that Rajaion’s religious sensibilities might be offended enough for him to submit to getting painted by Ignatz if she told him Ignatz was planning to use Claude as a model for Saint Macuil. Coming up with that idea certainly needed some good imagination.

I am naturally speaking about the cover story of Rajaion’s religious sensibilities. If I had suggested that a guy who is obviously Saint Macuil might take issue with the guy who annoyed him in the desert standing model for his portrait, we would have had yet another drawn out debate about my theories and she’s just such a terrible liar.

Incidentally, Saint Cethleann was known for her strict adherance to the truth. I should point that out to Flayn the next time I see her, it will be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that I'd gotten the months wrong, because only Reunion at Dawn actually takes place during the Ethereal Moon and everything after that is already Guardian Moon. Fortunately, that's what Divine Pulse is for. It should be fixed now.


	6. Harpstring Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One does not simply walk into Fort Merceus."  
> -Claude von Riegan

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Harpstring Moon**

As big class reunions go, this one’s gotta have been the worst in history

With all the fog and chaos we couldn’t see much, but it definitely felt like a bad joke, clashing with the Imperial army and Dimitri’s rebels at Gronder Field.

Edelgard was wounded and her army retreated. Dimitri was definitely wounded as well, nobody knows where he ended up. Annette’s father is rumoured to have carried his body off. As for any other of our former classmates, nothing can be said for certain.

Speaking of things that can’t be certain, it may have been my imagination, but I swear Marianne looked a lot bigger and hairier during the battle? I spoke to Seteth and Hilda about it, but he just sighed and said „I told her not to take this as a challenge!“ and Hilda said she thought she’d seen something as well, but as long as Marianne went back to her usual cute self after, she was fine with it.

**Journal of Balthus von Albrecht**

**Harpstring Moon**

Boss came up to me and told me that there was most certainly no internationally acclaimed super spy hiding in his room, and that if I hear anybody say any different, I’m to contradict the rumour and tell him about it. Not sure what’s going on here.

In other news, Judith shot me down. Said she wasn’t into mullets. I bet it’s because of that Nardel though. He’s been hitting on Judith every since he first arrived, and my sources say that last week he laid down a giant wolf carcass at her doorstep! I couldn’t compete with that! Maybe I should go for one of the rarer demonic beasts?

**Journal of Judith Daphnel**

**Harpstring Moon**

If I find one more dead animal on my doorstep, I’m going to scream.

**Journal of Petra Macneary**

**Harpstring Moon**

I returned from my hunting trip and put my deer down to take a quick break. I swear it was just a minute, but Judith saw it and screamed so loud, one of the patrol wyverns crashed into her room. Nardel and Balthus saw it and now they say that I won and they wish me the best of luck.

**Journal of Hilda Valentine Goeneril**

**Harpstring Moon**

Hapi came to ask Marianne for help with a summon related emergency. We went down to Abyss and, well, if it wasn’t Dimitri!

According to Hapi, she and Constance had been accosted by bandits on the way back from Gronder. Since it was sunny outside and both of them had used up a lot of magical energy during the special mission Yuri had them do, Hapi decided to sigh-summon a demonic beast or two to deal with the bandits, but I guess there must not have been any beasts nearby and so her sigh picked the closest thing to one? Dimitri is certainly in a feral state right now, so maybe he counted? At least that’s what Constance’s current theory on the subject is.

Anyway, Dimitri dismembered the bandits and Constance was able to stop him from attacking them with some sparkly magic she conjured up. (Urgh! Bad memories of the glitter disaster! We found that stuff everywhere after she enchanted Sylvain with it!) They lured him down to the old arena and are now trying to figure out what to do with him, and since Marianne successfully calmed him down after Remire, they thought it was worth a try.

Marianne agreed, and the four of us went down to the arena to see what we could do. Unfortunately, it doesn’t look like it will be that easy this time around. Marianne says he needs time to adjust to her. We left some food for him and will come by every day to get him used to our presence. I remembered Dimitri being partial to smelly cheese in our academy days, so we brought him some and he seemed to like it.

**Journal of Marianne von Edmund**

**Harpstring Moon**

A week has passed since we discovered Dimitri and there have been some marked improvements. He no longer growls menacingly when I approach him – much like the wyverns it only took one instance of me growling back to get him to back off. As I told the others, the important thing is to show them that you’re not afraid. Of course when I demonstrated this, Hapi and Constance appeared to be quite terrified as well. Only dear Hilda was relaxed. She already knows this side of me I guess.

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Harpstring Moon**

This is getting quite annoying! Every time Seteth, Claude and I try to sit down to plan our attack on Fort Merceus, Claude is called away because of some sort of emergency! At this rate, we’ll never finish planning before the end of the month!

So our new plan was to stage a secret war meeting in my room at night, because there probably wouldn’t be any emergencies at that time. Claude just had to climb out of his window, cut through the bushes and enter through my window, which was no problem, but Seteth ran into Soren on a snack run and had to shake him off, so this time it was only Claude and I! We spent most of the time getting Claude up to speed with our plans, he approved them and said he had some plans of his own that fit in just fine. He said in case we can’t meet up again, he’s giving us carte blanche to do whatever sounds like a good idea to get us inside the fort, and he’ll take care of the rest. That’s all nice and good, I told him, but wouldn’t it be better if the rest of us knew what he was planning? Claude winked and said probably, but that would take the fun out of it.

I wish Seteth had been there, maybe he would have known how to get Claude to reveal his plan. At least he wasn’t mad at me when I told him about the situation at the next war meeting – Claude had been called away to deal with a formal complaint lodged by the local bandits against Lysithea’s and Lorenz’s raids.

**Journal of Flayn**

**Harpstring Moon**

Uncle Rajaion and I are making some real great progress with setting my brother and Professor Byleth up! He says the important thing is that they should spend a lot of time together. Which they already do, but most of the time Claude is there. So obviously we had to remove Claude from the equation.

Unfortunately, we started to run low on emergencies to summon Claude away from the war meetings. We tried to set up some more, but I was getting the feeling that he’d figured us out by the time we made Ignatz ask him about painting the wyverns in our army‘s colors. And of course, when I told him Linhardt had gotten a really bad papercut and needed his help right before the next meeting, he demanded to know what was going on.

But! Claude loved our idea and said he was completely in favor of getting my brother and Professor Byleth together! So now he’s going to help us! And he says he can probably get Yuri involved too! My brother did tell me to stay away from Yuri, because he appears to be an unsavoury character, but Claude says he’s just the person for the job.

**Journal of Linhardt von Hevring**

**Harpstring Moon**

I have absolutely no idea why Flayn wanted me to pretend I had fainted from a papercut, but as I told her, a deal’s a deal. If she didn’t get the results she wanted, that’s her problem, and now she has to answer all my crestology questions for an hour.

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Harpstring Moon**

Hey Yuri, I need a favor. I want Teach and Seteth distracted while I set some things in motion, and Flayn and that uncle of hers are doing just that. They’re trying to get them together. Can you help them?

_Care to share that plan of yours?_

It’s written in my other journal. Feel free to peruse it. If you can crack the code.

**Journal of Leonie Pinelli**

**Harpstring Moon**

Well, that’s nice! With Judith and her endless supply of food, I was starting to feel a bit useless in my role as quartermaster, so when I was asked to help organize our disguises for infiltrating Fort Merceus, it really was a blessing.

Obviously, as Byleth and Seteth agreed, we couldn’t sneak in disguised as nobles, although Hilda might have been able to pull off the disguise as Emperor Edelgard. But the safer way was to dress up as refugees. My stash of almost good as new clothing sure came in handy here!

Ignatz and Cyril pull off the starving artist look pretty well, and passing Raphael off as a random peasant is of course the easiest thing in the world. But the others! Good Goddess, how hard can it be to pretend to be a refugee? If you ask Ferdinand von Aegir and Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, very hard indeed! And Hilda’s face when she learned she’d have to go without makeup or accessories!

Byleth, meanwhile, is completely hopeless as anything but a mercenary. She tried disguising herself as a travelling cook, but insisted she had to carry her sword to cut difficult chunks of meat with. Then she brought in her maid outfit and suggested going as a battle maid. Despite what the Nuvelle battallion might say, this is not a thing! Then she brought out the dancer outfit and while Flayn and Rajaion were very much in favor of it, Seteth vetoed that disguise. Clearly he agrees with me that Byleth’s muscular calves are in no way suitable for a dancer, but when I pointed that out he said he did not want to talk about it. Manuela overheard me and started to lecture us on the importance of leg training for a professional dancer, which led to her showing us her own muscular calves. I must admit, I was very impressed! Seteth was not, he didn’t even want to look at Professor Manuela’s legs.

**Journal of Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**

**Harpstring Moon**

What Leonie simply does not appear to understand is that there is a certain je ne sais quoi that distinguishes a nobleman from a simple peasant. She may clothe me in smelly rags filled with holes, she may smear dirt all over my face, she may even cut my elegantly styled hair, but the inherent nobility of a member of House Gloucester will shine brightly through the layers of dirt and manure, visible to anyone who is not a complete oaf. It is simply impossible for me to debase myself by denying my nobility and I would appreciate it if those infiltration plans could consider the needs of the noble folk!

Lysithea, incidently, appears to have no such qualms, disguising herself as an old peasant woman with great gusto. I, of course, can still distinguish the noble maiden behind that grime, but to my great dismay, noone else seems to.

**Journal of Ferdinand von Aegir**

**Harpstring Moon**

I am Ferdinand von Aegir!

Professor Manuela’s demonstration gave me an idea! It simply would not do for Lorenz and I to disguise ourselves as simple peasants. We could never pull off such a different character from our own. But our legs are quite shapely and we certainly know how to dance, so the two of us and Professor Manuela will be entering Fort Merceus as a group of traveling dancers! With that settled, we have been rehearsing our choreography while the others are still struggling to find their perfect disguises.

**Journal of Petra Macneary**

**Harpstring Moon**

Why do we need disguises? Can‘t we just walk in? I asked Claude about this, but he said one does not simply walk into Fort Merceus. So Shamir and I did that. Nobody saw us. Claude said, okay, fine, maybe some people can simply walk into Fort Merceus, but we have to get people like Raphael and Alois in there too, do you think they can blend with the shadows? And I guess he has a point there. Still, at least Shamir and I won’t need our disguises.

Yuri can sneak in as well, but he says disguising is more fun.

**Journal of Flayn**

**Harpstring Moon**

Uncle is simply a genius! First he got Professor Byleth to wear that sexy dancer outfit and I swear my brother actually blushed when he saw her! Of course, he also blushed when Professor Manuela insisted on showing everybody her legs, so there’s that. But anyway, since I have a hard time lying (which has nothing to do with to my crest, Linhardt, thank you very much), he came up with the wonderful plan to disguise Ignatz as a painter and Raphael and me as his models! This is everything I could wish for and I could just hug my uncle, except then he’d probably notice something. He’s very sharp like that. And since Professor Byleth is having such a bad time disguising herself, he suggested that she and my brother could just play a peasant couple, so that he could help her out. He was unable to argue against that!

I am a little bit worried about that questioning session with Linhardt, but I don’t think I let anything suspicious slip? There were so many questions I can barely remember all of them, and I think he adressed me as Cethleann once and I may have responded to it in my confusion?

Oh dear... I hope my brother will be too busy with the infiltration to catch wind of that...


	7. Garland Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Honestly, I’m glad the place got nuked."  
> -Jeritza von Hrym

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Garland Moon**

_Oh, so this strange Nardel of yours was actually the Almyran general Nader? Gosh, what a strange coincidence. Is he the one who taught you Almyran chess too?_

Of course. He uses live wyverns though. All cool Almyrans do.

_And I guess he also taught you to read and write Almyran, yes? Because that would explain why I haven’t been able to crack your journal’s code._

Guilty as charged. In case you were going to ask next, he also taught me lots of stuff about Almyran culture. I was lying about having read them in books.

_Oh, and now you’re telling the truth?_

You wound me, Yuri.

**Journal of Jeritza von Hrym**

**Garland Moon**

Just wonderful! Byleth wasn’t even there for the battle! Some weird housewife made her way towards me and wanted to challenge me to a duel while her husband tried to hold her back, but I wouldn’t have attacked her anyway, I have standards!

Anyway, Lysithea, Dark Spikes, the usual. Honestly, I’m glad the place got nuked. The assistant I requested never even showed up. Found out later the Bergliez boy has apparently run off with a cat. Good riddance. Still would have been nice to have someone to talk to. Even Kronya ditched me five years ago to head back to her hometown.

I can’t believe I actually miss having clown girl around. It’s just not the same when everybody is too scared to have a nice chat with you. Oh well, back to Enbarr I go. Maybe Hubert will commiserate with me.

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Garland Moon**

Oh I’m so glad the disguise worked! It was really nice of Rajaion to teach me how to pretend to be a housewife. I clung to Seteth’s arm all the time, called him „honeybuns“ and „sweetcheecks“ a lot and kept brushing dust off his clothes. At first he tried to get me to stop, but I reminded him that we had to keep up our disguises, so he needed to cut it out with his „Professor, really, I don’t think this is appropriate“ or I would pinch his cute butt. Yuri told me to say that if he got uppity. That threat shut him down real quick.

_I am also eternally grateful to Yuri for his advice._

Yeah, I heard you giggle the whole time. I guess the idea of Seteth and me being a couple is really funny, right?

_Yes. That is the reason why I was laughing. The entire reason. You shouldn’t have tried to challenge the Death Knight though, that didn’t fit with your disguise._

I know, but Lysithea was already making her way towards him and I felt really sorry for the guy! But you’re right, I guess, and Seteth was also right to stop me.

**Journal of Seteth**

**Garland Moon**

Being married to Byleth has to have been the most harrowing experience in my life. Of course Rajaion would give her some „useful advice“. I suggested that asking me instead would have been the better option, seeing as unlike Rajaion I have actually been married before. I certainly would not have made any ridiculous suggestions like this!

Byleth was very relieved to hear that if she ever got married for real (may the Goddess protect the poor man!), she would not have to act this way.

**Journal of Balthus von Albrecht**

**Garland Moon**

Holy shit! Nardel is actually the guy who Holst always fights! I immediately challenged him to another brawl, just imagine the face Holst would make if I beat him!

Of course with that out in the open, I clearly had no chance from the beginning. I went to Judith and told her that I would be withdrawing from the fight for her heart, because I know when I’m beaten. She agreed with me that I had no chance and I thanked her for letting me down gently.

_Aww, Balthus, don’t give up on your dreams! Claude already hired me to play cupid for Byleth, I can probably get you hitched as well while I’m at it. What exactly did she say?_

„Thank the Goddess, that is one less nuisance.“

_Oh, that means nothing. You’re still in the running, I’m sure._

Well if you say so, boss, then I guess the drinking challenge is back on!

_Erm, big guy? I don’t think this is going to work. At all. Have you considered flowers?_

**Journal of Hilda Valentine Goeneril**

**Garland Moon**

Whoa! The Almyran general Nader is here! I immediately wrote to Holst to tell him all about it. He was very impressed with Claude for recruiting that „unstoppable force of destruction and manly chest hair“ and hopes to become aquainted with his former enemy as soon as possible. For now, unfortunately, he’s busy guarding our non-Almyran borders from the Empire, so he won’t be able to join us. Sucks to be him!

Holst also sent his regards to Marianne, stating that anybody capable of defeating Nader was a welcome suitor for his little sister and a great addition to our family. Marianne was very happy to hear that, although she says she isn’t entirely sure how she pulled that off. She always seems calmer after battles, I guess because she lets out her wild side then.

**Journal of Marianne von Edmund**

**Garland Moon**

Dimitri is finally back to normal – or at least as close as can be. He still talks to people that aren’t there, but he is mostly sane, unless Edelgard’s name or the Empire is mentioned. Hapi also tried to summon a demonic beast and a regular snake beast appeared, not Dimitri, so we have reason to hope that the earlier incident may have been a fluke. He was very helpful in defeating the beast as well. We’re going to keep him in Abyss until the war is over, after that we’ll see.

**Journal of Judith Daphnel**

**Garland Moon**

Oh, wonderful. Balthus and Nader had a drinking contest to impress me. And then a burping contest. Catherine joined in too, but not before telling me that she was just in for the booze, her heart belonged to Lady Rhea and I could never compete with her. I am crushed.

So I figured, if you can’t beat them, join them, and if you can’t get them to stop, get shitfaced with them. Rest of the evening is kind of hazy. No idea who won either. I think I had too much to drink, I had this weird hallucination of some scrawny purple kid in a toga with a bow handing me flowers and asking me to give Balthus a chance.

**Journal of Shamir Nevrand**

**Garland Moon**

Alois, Manuela and I were asked to be the judges for the drinking contest. Well, it ended up being only Alois and I, because Manuela immediately joined in and drank the rest under the table. That woman simply absorbs alcohol like a sponge and I’m impressed. Yuri says she didn’t use any faith magic either. Then he batted his eyes at me, called me the most beautiful woman in the universe and asked if I could let Balthus win please. I refused. I am not so easily bribed by flattery. Manuela has won the drinking contest fair and square, so she gets to ask Judith out. Those were the rules, and I stand by them.

Alois told me I ruled that contest with an iron fist. Then he tried to explain the joke to me, because I didn’t laugh. Why do I put up with these people again?

**Journal of Linhardt von Hevring**

**Garland Moon**

Got a letter from Caspar. He heard about our successful attack on Fort Merceus and asked me if we’d used the secret passage we discovered as kids.

Whoops.

**Journal of Ignatz Victor**

**Garland Moon**

Sneaking into Fort Merceus was a fascinating experience in its own way! Flayn and Raphael were so very inspirational, I have ideas for hundreds of paintings! Especially Flayn is capable of portraying such an interesting variety of aspects. While at first I solely envisioned her as a maidenly healer, her time with the Punch Bros has taught her some valuable skills. She got her certification as a War Cleric just before the battle, to Seteth’s dismay. Our battle plan now involves Raphael mowing down anything that comes too close, while I snipe the more distant enemies and Flayn alternates between healing Raphael and taking out any enemy that makes it past him. She has a mean right hook, Raphael says, and her battle cries are quite impressive. I will paint her in the style of a fierce warrior maiden next.

We make a wonderful trio and the two of them never tire of helping me out with my art. At the victory celebration, I told them that I would love to stay together like this even after the war. They agreed that this was a wonderful idea.

**Journal of Raphael Kirsten**

**Garland Moon**

Iggy has the best ideas! Now I can stay with my two favorite people forever! Maybe I can teach Iggy to punch things too, and he can teach us how to paint and Flayn can teach us healing! She asked us if we could teach her how to cook as well, she needs more meat in her diet to build some muscle.

**Journal of Flayn**

**Garland Moon**

We’re off to Enbar now to end this war, and more importantly, for the next phase of our plan to get my brother together with Professor Byleth! We have so many plans. Claude is going to send them off on patrol together after the battle, Rajaion suggested that we stage a kidnapping attempt on Byleth so my brother can rescue her all heroically and Yuri has snuck some „strategic items“ into their luggages. He also bribed Balthus for a secret plan.

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Garland Moon**

Our trip to Enbarr is very eventful, and we haven’t even arrived yet! The first night, Balthus tripped over my and Flayn’s tent in the dark and ripped a hole in it, because he was still wearing his steel gloves. Seteth immediately offered his tent to us and went to look for another place to sleep, but Linhardt and Hanneman’s tent was full of research books, Cyril was alreadly looking for another place himself because Alois‘ and Nader’s combined snoring was an affront to the Goddess, Soren refused to let any more people in his and Rajaion’s tent, Claude was testing new poisons, Ferdinand and Lorenz had only brought a tea set suitable for two, Yuri and Balthus had already offered Cyril a place to stay and Raphael and Ignatz had invited Flayn for a slumber party. She was very insistent that she did not want to miss the fun, so Seteth and I are sharing now.

Because he seemed very embarassed by this for some reason, I went around to see if anybody else could take me in. Hilda and Marianne wanted to be alone, Petra didn’t bring a tent and instead invited me to share a tree with her, which I declined, Hapi, Constance, Annette and Lysithea were performing some scary magic rituals that were not to be shared with outsiders (they seemed to involve cake), Judith, Leonie and Shamir were sitting on Catherine to stop her from charging towards Enbarr in her sleep and Manuela invited me to stay with her and get drunk. I stayed there for a bit, but decided that Seteth’s tent was less messy and he probably wouldn’t cuddle up to me, sing lewd songs and cry about how no man would ever want him.

He said I had a point there.

Weird thing is, I found my dancer’s outfit in my luggage and I could have sworn I didn’t pack it. I asked Seteth if he had any idea how it got there, and I think he did, but he said he didn’t want to talk about it and also that he was going to kill his brother.

**Journal of Petra Macneary**

**Garland Moon**

Our trip to Enbarr is going smoothy, with some not-smoothy things. Catherine and Cyril keep complaining about how we’re too slow and we need to rescue Lady Rhea faster. Leonie and Shamir are taking turns to watch Catherine and Cyril found out the hard way that it’s impossible to sneak past Yuri. I am the second line of defense, in case they escape, so I have made traps around the campside. The second night I caught Raphael who had gotten hungry and wanted to hunt a midnight snack. He has learned not to do that now.

Professor Byleth’s tent fell victim to a sneak attack from Balthus, so she is sharing with Seteth now. He had a fight with Flayn because he wanted to switch places with her, but she refused to. She said only she gets to cuddle with her big teddy bear and small teddy bear, and he should go cuddle with Byleth instead. This left him without speech. Then Professor Byleth said she wasn’t much for cuddling, but okay with it if he wanted to, which left him with even less speech. He tried to sleep in one of the trees the next night, but found it uncomfortable and went back to the tent.

Some bandits attempted to kidnap Professor Byleth later that night, but she killed all of them and went back to sleep. Most of us only found out they had been there in the morning when Leonie started to loot the bodies.

**Journal of Annette Fantine Dominic**

**Garland Moon**

We ran into Dedue in the imperial palace! It was a huge surprise, none of us had thought he’d survived Gronder!

Of course he tried to charge the throne room by himself, but Flayn’s Rescue spell put a quick stop to that. He didn’t seem very grateful at first, but later Marianne had a quick talk with him and now he has agreed to return with us to the monastery. He thanked Flayn for her efforts and has promised to teach her a few of his best fish recipes.

**Journal of Seteth**

**Garland Moon**

Well, we have found Rhea again, which makes up for most of the hardships we had to endure during the past five years, and especially on this trip. After defeating the Death Knight (Lorenz got the killing blow and Lysithea almost murdered him for it), Hubert and Emperor Edelgard, we found Rhea in one of the palace cells, where she had been kept the whole time. Rhea was very much weakened by her long captivity, but glad to be reunited with so many of her friends and family. Soren was pulled into the group hug and even Rajaion was crying. I made sure to memorize this, I need to take my small victories where I can.

Unfortunately, our fight is far from over. We found a message from Hubert, confirming that our old enemies, the Agarthans, are the ones responsible for this whole mess. He was able to pinpoint their hideout and we are going to take the fight to them. For now, though, we must retreat to the shelter of Garreg Mach.

The trip back was hard on Rhea, but the joy of being reunited kept her going. She is also looking forward to the victory celebrations in the Holy Mausoleum. She was a bit disappointed that Claude and Petra already found the Party setting, as she had hoped to surprise us with it.

For whatever reason, I assumed that Byleth would be sharing a tent with either Flayn or Rhea or pretty much anybody else on our way back. Unfortunately, Catherine and Cyril immediately volunteered to be her guardians and caretakers on the trip, which left Shamir and Leonie to share Manuela’s garbage heap and Byleth to stay in my tent. Flayn still refuses to leave her husbands. Rhea married the three of them before we left Enbarr. I am... still unsure how to process these events.

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Garland Moon**

I don’t really care if it’s more proper for me to share a tent with Lady Rhea than with Seteth, I already told him I don’t want to be cuddled by a singing woman, and I don’t think lullabies would be an improvement here. Seteth on the other hand is quiet, doesn’t make a mess (in fact he cleans up the mess I make) and doesn’t snore, which is all I want from a tent partner.

Yuri says sharing a tent would be more proper if we were married, but after our last attempt I don’t think Seteth would want to do that again.


	8. Blue Sea Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean, we’re going to fight that huge golem that chased us five years ago?"  
> -Linhardt von Hevring

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Blue Sea Moon**

We arrived back at the monastery which, according to Lady Rhea, should be safe from those javelins of light that destroyed Fort Merceus. I really hope she’s right, those did not look fun. We’re taking a bit of time off to regroup and give our wounded time to recover, then we march on the underground city.

At least that was the original plan.

**Journal of Ferdinand von Aegir**

**Blue Sea Moon**

With Edelgard gone, the throne of Adrestia lies vacant. I wonder who will be the one to take it. I used to think I would be the most suitable candidate, and while I do still hold that belief, I do wonder if that was actually ever my desire. My short stint as a dancer during the Fort Merceus infiltration stands out in my mind as a glorious time, filled with the sparkle of applause. Nothing I have ever experienced comes close to it. And, yes, I am certain that in this dance of my life, I wish to have my dear Manuela at my side! Compared to this brilliant future, the thought of becoming emperor and ruling Adrestia seems a bleak one. Let a drab mind, one without my ambitions, take on this burden. I, Ferdinand von Aegir, am being called to a different destiny!

I asked Manuela to join hands with me on this glittering journey after our victory ball. She joyfully agreed and the two of us are going to make our grand debut on stage, just as soon as those slitherers have been taken down. I hear their taste in music is simply awful, and I will not stand for this!

**Journal of Balthus von Albrecht**

**Blue Sea Moon**

I mean, technically speaking we won the war. It’s not my fault that more enemies appeared. In my experience, that’s how it always goes anyway, you take out one guy, then another, then another. Even if you win the tournament, there’s always someone waiting to challenge you. When I explained that to Yuri and Claude, Yuri nodded and said „That’s deep, friend.“, so I knew he understood me. Anyway, I suggested with the war kind of sort of won, now we could get revenge on that golem from five years ago. Claude asked me if I was ever going to shut up about that stupid ass golem, and I said I was going to shut up when we had had our revenge. So here we go!

**Journal of Linhardt von Hevring**

**Blue Sea Moon**

What do you mean, we’re going to fight that huge golem that chased us five years ago? And why do I have to come? Oh, sure, I can do Physic and Warp, but so can Hapi!

This calls for desperate measures. I sent out a request for aid. Fortunately, Caspar and Ashe were nearby and as soon as he heard the words „giant fuck-off demonic golem“, Caspar was all for it. Ashe, having run from that thing before, very much wasn’t, but since the two of us were going, he decided to come along.

I had been slightly worried about sneaking two former enemies into the monastery, but the Punch Bros welcomed their lost sheep back and honestly I don’t think anybody cared much at this point. Much like they didn’t care about Yuri’s own addition in the form of, ahem, internationally acclaimed super spy Vernie, not to be confused with Bernadetta von Varley. She was very insistent on that. I guess seeing as her father surrendered and will likely be reinstated, that’s understandable.

**Journal of Petra Macneary**

**Blue Sea Moon**

I was filled with much joy to see some of my former classmates again, and for such a great occasion. We were to be hunting a demonic beast of incredible power! I showed Vernie how to apply Brigid war paint, so we could sneak around the foe and attack it from behind. She is very good at sneaking, having had lots of practice back at school.

**Journal of Balthus von Albrecht**

**Blue Sea Moon**

Hell yeah! Who’s the King of Grappling?

Well, I guess all of us are now, that fight was definitely a team effort. With the Punch Bros back at full power, we drilled a hole into that giant golem, while the mages and archers supported us from behind. That thing was every bit as tough as I expected. It’s like, if Edelgard had transformed into a giant monster and there was a big ass monster dragon too, and maybe some more dragons and a dozen ancient heroes, all of them together would maybe be as strong as this thing! I told that to Yuri, who said he wanted some of what I’d been drinking.

But anyway, this battle has taught me a lesson. I’ll admit, I originally wanted to fight the giant golem so I could impress Judith, but maybe if you have to go through that much trouble just to maybe get a girl to look at you, she’s not worth it? And also she still doesn’t want to go out with me! I mean, maybe it’s because I needed help, I’m sure Nader would have soloed that thing without breaking a sweat, but hey, maybe it just wasn’t meant to be, you know? So I’m setting my sights elsewhere. Like, I always thought that Claude’s mom was super hot when I was a kid, and I bet she’s just aged like a fine wine since then, so maybe I should go and give that a chance? They say you never forget your first love after all!

_Shine on, you crazy MILF-a-holic. The world is a better place with people like you around. Or at least a more amusing one, which comes down to the same thing._

Now hang on just a second, that’s my MOM you’re talking about! Balthus, are you sure you don’t want to try your luck with Judith one more time?

_Bah, don’t listen to him. Judith isn’t even a real MILF. And your first love, man! That’s got to be fate._

Stop encouraging Balthus to get it on with my mom. It’s gross and my dad’s going to kill him.

_Eh, he’ll be fine. I have faith in the guy._

Aww, thanks, boss! I’ll go for it then!

**Journal of Lorenz Hellman Gloucester**

**Blue Sea Moon**

You know, all of those battles, especially my recent victory against the Death Knight and the giant golem, have given me some interesting insight into the mind of a warrior. Taking down an enemy one had previously considered significantly stronger does certainly give a feeling of elation. It is quite addictive. In search of a way to reproduce this feeling, I challenged Lysithea to a duel. It, as well as the following dozen bouts, culminated in a decided loss on my end, but I feel certain that I am improving. I may eventually be able to get a hit in. All I need is one lucky dodge.

It is, of course, imperative that I get continuous training if I am ever to emerge victorious from our fights. With that thought in mind, I have proposed marriage to Lysithea. Her first response was not very encouraging, as she told me she did not have time for marriage, but I feel certain that I will eventually convince her of the multiple advantages our union would bring. For starters, Acheron is still around, so my lady would never lack a punching bag.

**Journal of Hanneman von Essar**

**Blue Sea Moon**

We did a bit of brainstorming on the question of removing Lysithea’s dual crests.

Constance suggested removing all the blood from Lysithea’s body, extracting the crest from it and putting it back in. The survivability of such an endavour is as of yet unknown, but she thinks constant casting of Faith magic would help. Linhardt vetoed it because he can’t stand the sight of blood.

Constance’s next suggestion was to extract the crest without removing the blood, by collecting it somewhere and expelling it through the rectum. According to Hapi, this usually works when she eats fruit without bothering to remove the seeds. We are as of yet not entirely sure how to perform this, but it seems to me to be a safe procedure.

Annette said the most sensible thing would be to find out how the second crest got in there and reverse the process. Unfortunately, Lysithea was not kept in the loop for this, being a prisoner and all that. Linhardt suggested that we might find something in the Agarthan’s stronghold, which sounded like a reasonable suggestion.

Lysithea approved this suggestion. Then Linhardt wanted to know if Lorenz’s proposal was the reason why she was so keen on having her crest removed and she threatened to eviscerate him. That boy certainly knows how to push people’s buttons. Flayn has complained about him before.

**Journal of Lysithea von Ordelia**

**Blue Sea Moon**

Claude has agreed with my request to have a small scouting party search the Agarthans‘ hideout for clues on my condition. We have agreed that I won’t be a part of it, as I am too valuable an ally to not have me on the main force. At least that’s what he said after I glared at him, first he said I’d probably kill the papers.

Lorenz immediately volunteered to be part of that group, because he wishes for me to get better. He sounded very sincere when he said that, too. I guess he’s not such a bad guy after all.

_Aww, you do love him. Congratulations on the upcoming wedding!_

WHO WROTE THIS I WILL KILL YOU AND SET YOU ON FIRE AND RIP OUT YOUR ARMS AND LEGS AND IF YOU EVER TELL ANYONE YOU SAW THIS I WILL MURDER YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Blue Sea Moon**

Note to self: get supplemental training in magic resistance

**Journal of Ignatz Victor**

**Blue Sea Moon**

With Lady Rhea back among us, Cyril has been working himself into a fever trying to put the finishing touches on his painting. He alternates between guarding her door and working on it. I think he might be the only person in the monastery who doesn’t care about our attack on the Agarthans at all. This artistic fever is a wonderful thing to behold!

**Journal of Kronya**

**Blue Sea Moon**

What the shit?

Urgggh, I was just chillaxing in my room, taking a very much well-deserved break from what-the-fuck-ever Thales is doing this time. Asshole still hasn’t apologized for Solon stabbing me in the tits. I know he okayed that, I’m not stupid! Anywho, like I said, chillaxing, getting my beauty sleep, listening to some smooth beats, when suddenly someone kicks in my friggin‘ door! Like, erm, rude?????

And it was some of those dumb monastery kids, how did they even find this place? That noble jerk led them, and when he saw me, he was like „Aha! Friends, what a stroke of luck!“ or sth, I dunno, I was busy laughing because holy shit, dude, what happened to your hair?

So they, like, took me hostage and that naptime guy said I had to lead him to the secret research they did on crests. I was like, fuck if I know, I so don’t care about that shit, but three doors down is Solon’s old room, feel free to steal his shit if you can stand that old man smell, means I don’t have to clean it. Been putting that off for like five years now, not gonna start.

So they went there and I guess they grabbed his books or whatever, I wasn’t gonna stand there and smell that old fart’s piss bottles, I went back to my room and wanted to lock my door, but of course I couldn’t because that asshole had kicked! It! In! Urrrrrrrrrrggh! So I closed it best I could and listened to some more music.

You’d think that’d have been enough excitement for the whole week, right? But no! When those monastery kids had finally left with Solon’s porn mags and I was just starting to feel chill again, here comes a motherfucking explosion! Yeah, sure! My afternoon just needed one of those, right? And it was a huge explosion, the walls were like shaking and crumbling and shit!

So it turns out, Thales was being a huge whiny pissbaby about getting killed by the humans, and he activated our city’s self-destruct mechanism. Which is like, I didn’t even know we had a self-destruct mechanism! Why does nobody ever tell me shit like that? And everybody who was up there probably died or sth, and the smart ones like me who napped a couple floors down are locked in now I guess. Which is fine by me, but the others were like „Kronya, you’re the last high-ranking official we have left! You have to lead us, Kronya!“.

So yeah, I’m queen now or something. I ordered them to fix my door and leave me alone. Maybe now I can finally get some peace. Assholes keep knocking at my door to tell me something about how the explosions cracked one of our freezers. I don’t give a fuck, throw a pizza party or whatever so the stuff doesn’t go to waste! In fact, here’s my first royal decree: Everybody celebrate my inauguration with a pizza party!


	9. Verdant Rain Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’ll go ask Claude what an innuendo is."  
> \- Byleth Eisner

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Oh, I guess I should have mentioned the whole „Rhea can turn into a huge white dragon“ at some point. In retrospect, this does seem like a huge deal. I kind of figured the others had seen it too, I mean, pretty hard to miss a dragon, but apparently they didn’t know Rhea was the dragon, which I guess makes sense because we were pretty far away.

So Thales fired those javelins right at us and Rhea had to turn into a dragon to protect us. She’s... surprisingly alive for taking a dozen of those things to the face. Of course she is very weak and we’re all worried about her, but on the whole, a dozen javelins to the face seem to be pretty much on par with five years imprisonment in Enbarr for her.

_Yeah, she’s always been a tough one. This might still have been one too many for her, I’m afraid. I don’t like the energies she gives off._

Rhea and the others explained to me what they were. It looks as if Rhea is the only one who can still turn into a dragon. Seteth and Flayn have been humans for some thousand years now. Soren said he’d managed to turn himself and Rajaion human, but that’s probably it for the next five hundred years. Rajaion said at least with him looking like this, no asshole adventurers would come to ask him for magic weapons.

Seteth being a dragon is pretty funny, because he’s a Wyvern Rider, so he’s a dragon riding a dragon. Alois thought this was hilarious, but Seteth didn’t.

As for me, apparently Rhea created some magic human-like thing to host Sothis. That didn’t work, so she tried it again when I was born. Also, she used to date my father about two hundred years ago, because apparently she made him immortal with her blood. And since Sothis gave me her power, I’m immortal now too.

_Yeah... I’m holding myself back right now, because Rhea is still very weakened, but when she recovers, I’m borrowing your body to give her a piece of my mind and a good spanking, just so we’re clear._

I think she might like that.

_Wha... You! Since when do you get innuendo?_

What’s wrong? I just thought she’d like talking to you, even if you yell at her.

_Oh. Yes. Right. Well. Anyway._

I’ll go ask Claude what an innuendo is.

_No!_

**Secret Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Well, that explains everything. Fódlan used to be run by a secret society of lizard people, who were then overthrown by the mole people and both of them almost fought each other to extinction. Then the lizard people created a religion out of that story. The goddess is a tiny green-haired gremlin who lives inside Teach’s head, Saint Seiros has been the head of the church for several millenia, which explains why all those paintings of former archbishops look the same I guess, and the Four Saints are also lizard people.

Yeah, I think that’s about enough information. I’m off to Almyra.

**Journal of Leonie Pinelli**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Aww, man, what a bummer! I just found out that there are only six magic beasties, and now none of them can turn into magic beasties anymore! Lady Rhea is too weak from her last battle (and she didn’t drop a weapon!), Seteth and Flayn can’t transform, Soren and Rajaion are now human as well and we already got magic weapons from them, and Professor Byleth says she probably can’t transform either!

She was nice enough to tell me she’d give me a cool looking sword if I defeated her during training, so maybe I can at least get three of six done? And Flayn said she’d fight me too, she has been practicing her battle cries. Too bad she only has a staff to offer.

And it was nice to find out that Soren was the Mr Magic Monster who had given me my cool bow. I gave him a hug and thanked him for this awesome gift. Unfortunately this seems to have terrified him and he’s now hiding in Seteth’s room again. Seteth said that was to be expected, and that by this point he is quite resigned that he will never see his quarters again.

**Journal of Hilda Valentine Goeneril**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

With Lady Rhea injured even worse than before, we didn’t really feel like having a second victory celebration. Which turned out to be a good thing, because we seem to be under attack again. Is this ever going to end?

**Journal of Catherine**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

I demanded to know why Byleth was unable to block the javelins of light on her own and had to endanger Lady Rhea to do so! Clearly she must now see that the only appropriate guardian for Lady Rhea is me!

They won’t even let me wait on her, because I broke several cups trying to bring her tea! Cyril is doing all those chores for her, before he disappears to wherever.

And now there’s this Nemesis asshole with his fancy magic sword! Maybe Lady Rhea will want him to guard her now! I have to kill him before that happens!

**Journal of Hanneman von Essar**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

What a time to be alive!

Not only was the operation to retrieve as many documents from the Agarthan city as possible a complete success, right outside of the monastery an abundance of crests has collected, the likes of which the world has never seen before! Truly, a magnificient opportunity for research!

Constance pointed out that she bets nobody out there bears the crest of Noa, as only she can successfully contain its splendor. My own crest of Indech is not present either, its original bearer currently having locked himself in Seteth’s room. I was fascinated when I heard about his research that allowed him to take on human form, and we had quite the animated discussion through the locked door. He does still refuse to allow me to study him, which is probably understandable, given his family history. Still, I don’t despair just yet! There is something of a kindred spirit I can sense within him that i believe will allow us to form a strong friendship.

Speaking of which, young Vernie appears to be getting along quite well with Soren. I suppose she feels reminded of her school days. The two of them have had some animated conversation through the locked door between Seteth’s and Flayn’s chambers. Unfortunately, Flayn keeps interrupting these talks by demanding to be allowed back into her room.

**Journal of Flayn**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

We have an Indech problem here, that’s for sure! Now my own rooms have been taken over by Vernie! She locks herself in there for hours so she can trade knitting patterns with Uncle Soren!

Oh well, I told my brother when he said he was powerless to stop this, I guess I’ll just have to move in with my husbands. It should be quite proper, now that we’re marrried. He did not approve of this.

**Journal of Seteth**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Given no other alternative, I have moved into one of the empty student rooms as to better keep an eye on Flayn. Naturally, her focus is on its close proximity to Byleth’s room. This was not helped by Byleth approving my relocation with the statement that this would be more convenient if I needed to visit her at night again. Yes, the entire monastery did indeed hear her say that, or at least that’s what it feels like. She was, of course, referring to our failed strategy meeting before the infiltration of Fort Merceus, but Claude is the only one who knows about that and all he said was „Why not make it even easier and move into Byleth’s room?“. Byleth said she didn’t think the monastery beds were made for two. Flayn said they comfortably fit two small and one huge person if they were willing to squeeze a bit. When Byleth asked Raphael to calculate if his, Flayn’s and Ignatz’s combined volume was bigger than mine and hers, I decided to leave.

**Secret Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Well, I WAS going to leave for Almyra, but there seems to be an army at our doorsteps. Consisting of Nemesis and his twelve followers. Because we clearly needed a zombie apocalypse to go with the lizard and mole people. Does nobody here even know the meaning of restraint?

The zombie army is camping just outside of our walls, where they have created a magic swamp, and now they’re blasting opera music all night. We are going to stop this. And maybe then we can be done with this war? Please?

**Journal of Shamir Nevrand**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

This place is just nuts, I tell you. Now we have zombies. Anything else happen after this that’s not me getting my paycheck and blowing it all on hard booze , I’m outta here. Heard Brigid is nice this time of the year. Or any time of the year. No zombies either. Might head up there and see if they need some mercenary work done.

**Journal of Linhardt von Hevring**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

With Professor Hanneman distracted, Annette and I have been studying Solon’s old notes in hope of finding a cure for Lysithea. It’s looking quite promising actually. Annette's basic idea of reversing the process seems like it could work with a bit of refinement. Lorenz immediately volunteered to be our test subject for the sake of his dearest lady love, and also in the hopes that it would give him more power. They both can’t wait until we head out to fight the zombies, Lysithea even asked us to postpone the crest removal until after the battle, so that she can partake. I don’t get these people at all. Annette and I are planning on staying far away from the frontlines like sensible people, thank you very much. I’ll just lob some Physic in the general direction of the battlefield and she is working on a way to incorporate the enemy‘s opera music into her songs. Manuela and Ferdinand have promised to support her with their dancing.

**Journal of Annette Fantine Dominic**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

The zoooooooooooombie Nemesis is nooooooooow

all dead and fried.

I feel like this song would have fit better in a dramatic battle against Hubert wearing a giant billowing cape. I did manage to fix the evil swamp with a little „Creepity creep“. Now it is a beautiful flower meadow.

**Journal of Claude von Riegan**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

Aaaaand now Rhea has gone insane and turned into a dragon. It’s just one of those days. Also, apparently the church of Seiros had this weird little initiation ritual where every high priest drank some of Rhea’s blood and a crest stone fragment. Nobody seems to have questioned this. Ever.

Teach says that if she is to become the new archbishop, this tradition is going to stop, and the goddess backs her up on that. The goddess also has more words on the subject, but they are not for the faint of heart, and she’s not entirely sure what some of them mean. She repeated a few of them and Seteth told her please not to swear in Nabatean in front of his daughter, and also he’s relatively certain that’s biologically impossible.

**Journal of Byleth Eisner**

**Verdant Rain Moon**

We were able to defeat Rhea and her white dragons, and she turned back to human form. She was even more weakened than before, Sothis didn’t even have the heart to yell at her. We carried her back to her chambers and her family gathered to watch her passing.

There was a commotion at the door and Cyril stormed in, asking to say his goodbyes to Lady Rhea and to show her his painting. When Rhea saw it, she seemed to gain new strength and began to glow. She smiled at Cyril and told him the love she saw expressed in that painting had saved her. Her wounds began to heal and she got up and hugged him. It was quite touching. They left the monastery together, to live in retirement until she has made a full recovery.

Of course Seteth just thinks it’s completely horrifying that his sister has run off with a boy several millenia younger than her, but she says it won’t be a problem, she’ll give him some of her blood in a few years and then he can stick around. I really hope he’ll get over himself in time for the next family reunion in ten years. First he complained about Flayn’s marriage, now this, I bet nobody would get married ever if it were up to him. Almost makes me want to get married so I can see what he’d have to say against my husband.

_Oh, I am certain he would have a lot of interesting comments on that subject._

Really? Now I’m curious. Do you think I should ask someone?

_No! You should not. It’s not polite for a woman to ask._

But Flayn proposed to Raphael and Ignatz!

_She says Ignatz proposed first, so that doesn’t count._


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And they all lived happily ever after."

**Byleth Eisner – Battle Pope**

Byleth became the new pope of the church of Seiros and set out to reform pretty much everything, starting with the weird blood rituals. She also chose to get rid of the ceremonial robes, not wanting to fight in those impractical clothes. A number of the clergy started to imitate her style, and a great number of War Monks and Clerics joined the church’s ranks. Garreg Mach was successfully rebuilt after everybody was certain that there were no more enemy invasions incoming, and Byleth continued to teach there for several decades, before retiring.

**Seteth – Beacon of Sanity**

Seteth remained with the church of Seiros and kept his role as advisor to the pope. His new charge made his job decidedly more difficult. Instead of calmy supervising the state of Fódlan’s affairs, Byleth took a more direct role both in politics and battles. Fortunately Seteth was a more than capable fighter and able to assist her on both fields of expertise. After quite a while, the two of them figured out that they actually liked each other, and they got married. The goddess is said to have blessed their union with the words „I am filled with joy that my two faithful servants have finally discovered in each other the missing part of themselves. May you always complete each other.“ According to Byleth’s journal, the quote has been slightly altered to fit in with church doctrine, and the actual words were more along the lines of „Fucking FINALLY!“.

**Flayn – War Cleric**

**Raphael Kirsten – Punchiest of Bros**

**Ignatz Victor – Painter of Saints**

The happy throuple opened a school near Garreg Mach where people could train to be War Monks and Clerics. The well-rounded curriculum included the common subjects of brawling and Faith magic, supplemented by lessons in war cries and an education in the finer arts. The school became widely known for producing mighty and cultivated warriors. The three teachers raised several artistic warrior children together. When they became strong enough to defeat their parents in battle, they were given the school and their parents retired.

**Cyril – Faithful Heart**

**Rhea – Former Pope**

Much like the rest of her family, Rhea was now stuck in human form. She retired to a quiet mountain hut. In order to prove himself worthy of her love, Cyril attended the War Monk school as well as the officer’s academy. Ten years later, by the time of the first dragon family reunion, he had grown almost as tall as Raphael and he and Rhea got married.

**Soren – Bookish Recluse**

Soren returned to his hut at Lake Teutates and wrote down all he had seen. He stayed there for the rest of eternity in blissful solitude, unless visited by one of his ever-growing list of relatives and dragged to one of their family reunions.

**Rajaion – Tormenting Sibling**

Rajaion moved back to the desert, but kept in touch with his family, especially Seteth, who lived in terror of his letters. About twenty years after her marriage, Byleth came to visit and proudly told Rajaion that she had finally understood his joke about becoming his sister.

**Claude von Riegan – Almyran Chessmaster**

After the war, Claude revealed his shocking secret to his allies: He was actually half-Almyran!

Of course, most people had already guessed that by this point, given the many many hints he’d dropped during the past five years, but with a bit of nudging from Byleth, they pretended to be shocked at this turn of events. He returned home to take over the Almyran throne and set his great plan of removing the mountain barrier into motion. Unfortunately, Byleth didn’t feel like using her sword to do this, so Claude had to look elsewhere for way to succeed.

**Kronya – Queen of Dubstep**

Kronya enacted some major reforms during her reign, with her first decree being to „stop this fucking war already, nobody gives a shit about it anymore“. With their new peaceful outlook on life, the remaining Agartheans worked towards the prosperity of their nation instead. They dug themselves out of the ground again in hopes to establish some trade connections.

When Claude heard about this, he offered an alliance between the two kingdoms. His prowess in Almyran dance moves impressed Queen Kronya, and the two were eventually wed, uniting their kingdoms. Under their reign, both countries became significantly less aggressive and focused instead on enjoying life to the fullest.

With Agarthean technology, Claude’s plan to level the mountain range between Fódlan and Almyra was put into motion. While Archbishop Byleth threatened to put Claude in detention initially, she eventually got used to the idea and merely had him write 100 lines of „I will not explode mountains without asking.“

**Balthus von Albrecht – MILF-aholic**

True to his word, Balthus set off for Almyra to rekindle his old passion for Claude’s mother. Tiana was flattered that he still remembered her. Claude’s father challenged Balthus to several duels in armwrestling, drinking and grappling, and finally declared him an honorable Almyran. To Claude’s unspeakable horror, Balthus was accepted into the family as consort to his parents. The three of them lived happily together.

**Hilda Valentine Goneril – Big Pink Menace**

**Marianne von Edmund – Powerful Beast**

Hilda and Marianne were wed soon after the war ended and Marianne joined House Goneril. While at first the pair was a great help in fending off Almyran attacks, the Almyrans grew more peaceful under Claude’s rule and the border was quiet for the first time in centuries. Hilda immediately took an extended vacation in Brigid with her wife, which was cut short when Claude exploded the mountain range. The Big Pink Menace marched back and challenge King Claude to a wyvern fight, which she handily won. He was forced to apologize and clean up the rubble.

A treaty was formed between House Goneril and Almyra, and they planted a forest where the mountain range had stood, because Hilda complained that the exploded rocks really spoiled the view from her balcony. Rumor has it that a powerful demonic beast was sometimes seen in those woods.

**Leonie Pinelli – Mercenary Leader**

**Alois Rangeld – Eternal Second-in-Command**

**Shamir Nevrand – In It For The Money**

**Catherine – Unlucky In Love**

**Judith Daphnel – Wishes She Was Unlucky In Love**

**Petra – Invisible**

After her beloved Lady Rhea chose Cyril over her, Catherine was inconsolable. Fódlan held nothing for her anymore. Fortunately, Leonie had begun to form a mercenary troupe of her own with Alois and Judith, and Shamir dragged Catherine along with her. They set off for Brigid to escort Petra home, but got distracted on the way by rumours of treasure and adventure. Eventually they set off to sail the seven seas, deciding that a pirate’s life full of treasure and rum was the life for them.

**Ferdinand von Aegir – Ferdinand von Aegir**

**Manuela Casagranda – Grandiose Comeback**

Ferdinand von Aegir and Manuela made their debut in the Imperial Theatre with great success. Their great war romance (very much embellished) was popular with the audience and their clear voices and shapely legs helped them to much fame. The remains of the von Aegir family were horrified, obviously, but powerless to do much. Ferdinand proposed to Manuela on stage after their first big opera and the two of them were married as part of the theater’s summer production.

**Lorenz Hellman Gloucester – Noble Berserker**

**Lysithea von Ordelia – Hit Puberty at Age 21**

While Lysithea was being treated for her dual crests, Lorenz dedicated his life to hunting down bandits and demonic beasts threatening the countryside. One day, he found himself surrounded and believed that his last hour had come, when Lysithea appeared and exploded his enemies. She proposed to him on the spot, but he rejected her proposal, stating that it had to be done properly, i. e. with him as the proposer and not while he was covered in blood and guts. She told him if he didn’t accept her right now, she’d set him on fire. He accepted, on the condition that she leave the wedding planning up to him.

They were married in a beautiful ceremony, befitting their noble status. After that, they set off on their honeymoon tour through the bandit camps, before settling down in Gloucester territory. Whenever either of them got bored with ruling their house, they went to visit Acheron, who lived in constant terror of those visits.

**Hannemand von Essar – Crest Scholar**

**Linhardt von Hevring – Sleepy Crest Scholar**

**Annette Fantine Dominic – Singing Crest Scholar**

Having successfully extracted Lysithea’s double crests, Hanneman, Linhardt and Annette set out to reinvent crestology with the help of Solon’s research materials. Unfortunately, many of their experiments ended with explosions, due to Annette’s general tendency for chaos and Linhardt falling asleep during experiments. Byleth had to move their laboratory away from Garreg Mach to protect the school.

**Caspar von Berglietz – Adventurer!**

**Ashe Ubert – Along For The Ride**

**Loog Thunderblast – Battlecat**

Caspar, Ashe and Loog set out to explore the world and find adventure.

**Hapi – Sighing Summoner**

**Dimitri Alexandre von Blaidydd – Just Some Peasant, Really**

**Dedue Molinaro – Also Definitely A Peasant**

Hapi and Dedue decided that even with Dimitri’s improved condition, it would be safer for him to live out in the countryside. They set off to live in Hapi’s village, where two powerful fighters would certainly be welcome to deal with the frequent monster summoning.

**Yuri Leclerc – Dancing Violet**

**Bernadetta von Varley – Internationally Acclaimed Super Spy**

Yuri and Bernie disappeared from Garreg Mach after the end of the war. Every once in a while, rumours would surface of a powerful syndicate run by a scheming couple.

**Constance von Nuvelle – Shadow Emperor**

Nobody was ever really able to figure out how Constance ended up on the imperial throne. Most people attributed it to the fact that there simply hadn’t been any other suitable candidates around, although rumours had it that the new emperor had powerful ties to the criminal underground that helped her rise to power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We'll be back after a short break with Azure Moon.


End file.
